


Our Paths Meet Again

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Our Paths Meet Again

It was early spring, just when the snow was beginning to melt off the shingled roofs and drip down into the puddles forming in the cracks and dips of the roads. Dozens of birds returned from the southern shores, starting again their playful chorus of ambient song and lifting winter's heavy veil with every note. One could even smell the rich smell of the earth once more. Children splashed gleefully in the miniature lakes that had appeared while little green things began to grow once more among the crisp, dull remains of last year's lawns and gardens. Soon, the trees would have their leaves again, and the cherry trees would blossom for the boundless joy of all who laid eyes upon the delicate, rosy petals. No longer were heavy coats and winter gear necessary for even the simplest journey across the street to chat with a neighbor or a friend, and those who had for three long months worn naught but long, heavy pants and thick wool sweaters had cast them aside in favor of shorts and bright, polychromatic dresses and skirts. It was beautiful.

One young man in his mid-twenties, however, did not agree. He had never been fond of bright colors, even as a child. But as he made his way along a well-secluded path and sat alone atop a hill gazing over the village he had once called home, the familiar sight that had often brought back painful memories just months before now brought him a sense of comfort. Something about the feeling was a bit unnerving, but he had yet to put his finger on it.

"Hello, Sasuke. Haven't seen you in a while." A voice as familiar as the village scene before him startled the young man from his thoughts. He looked up to find the smiling face of his childhood friend and rival, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Nor I you," he replied, his gaze returning to the bustling village below. The houses, at least, would not judge him.

"Been off wandering again?" the blond asked, removing his red, pyramid-shaped hat as he eased himself down onto a dry patch of grass.

"Yes."

"Where did you go?"

"Here and there. A lot of places."

"Alone?"

"Hmm."

The pair sat in silence for a while, neither knowing if the other minded his presence. Neither did, but neither was able to ask to know for sure, either. The silence was uncomfortable; yet, at the same time, it was oddly comforting. The lack of communication communicated something in itself, an unspoken but deeply heard sense of belonging. Not a word, not even a half-hearted grunt was necessary to explain the feeling that both Uchiha and Uzumaki felt, but the closest word that comes to mind is "home". They had finally come home.

"I missed you, Sasuke," Naruto said calmly, again surprising his old friend.

"No, you didn't. No one does."

"Then I'm no one," the current Hokage of Konoha declared, crossing his arms in defiance.

"You know that's not true, usaratonkachi," Sasuke said, using an old nickname out of habit.

"Just as you know that it's not true that no one misses you. Because I did. I still do. You are always welcome in Konoha under one condition: you come and visit me at least once while you're there."

"I can't go back. You know that."

"You're not going back. Sure, it's the same village, the same place, mostly the same people, but it's different. It's better. At least, I hope it is."

"I'm sure you've done an excellent job restoring the village to what it was before the war," he responded icily, a look of disgust in his dark eyes.

"Not just before the last war, but before the first. With some adjustments for technological development, it's exactly as Hashirama and Madara wanted it. The only thing that's missing is you."

"And why would I be an essential part of this?" Sasuke snapped, turning to glare at his former rival with sharingan fully activated.

"Because both Madara and Hashirama were supposed to be Hokage. Together. Two leaders," Naruto replied calmly, hoping to avoid any physical conflict.

"And it has to be me because of what? My being an Uchiha?" he snarled, the flames of his fury now ignited completely and licking at the heels of wrath.

"Well, yes, but also because you're my best friend and I want you to be Hokage with me. I can't do it alone. I need you."

Naruto wanted him. Needed him. Cared about him. He was nearly begging for Sasuke to return. But could he? Was it too late? Was it right?

"You do realize this will either work perfectly or be an absolute disaster, don't you?"

"Yep. It's a risk I'm willing to take for my best bud."

Clearly, Naruto had already made his decision and was intending to stick with it. It was up to Sasuke to decide his fate, and perhaps the fate of Konoha as well.

"What if I were to decline this offer?"

"Then you'd go do your thing and I'd do mine, and I'd look forward to the day when our paths will meet again."

Damn. He'd really thought this through.

"Then I suppose I have no choice..." Sasuke said softly, just loud enough for the blond to hear. He, too, had made his choice, but his confidence in that choice was nowhere near the confidence that seemed to almost radiate from Naruto.

"And..?"

"And I will accept your offer on one condition: I get my own desk."

"Already taken care of."

"Well, then that makes my decision that much simpler. I'll return at once."

"Really?!" Naruto asked incredulously, cerulean eyes lighting up in pure joy. He had not been expecting an acceptance at all, let alone one so easy as this had been. He had prepared for the worst, bracing himself for the tears he'd expected would be pouring forth like tidal waves that echoed the phases of the grief he'd expected to feel.

"Really. I don't like to break a promise, you know. Nor do I have anywhere I need to be at the moment, so I might as well."

Naruto was stunned. He tried to voice his overwhelming happiness and relief, but not an intelligible word could he form, no matter how hard he tried. He was speechless. He found, however, that he was still able to move his body, and upon discovering this, threw himself at the dark-haired man and tackled him into a warm embrace. He had forgotten, however, that they were precariously perched upon a steep incline, and at once the pair tumbled down and bounced around until both lay considerably more begrimed and befouled in an expansive and quite filthy puddle that occupied the space outside the west gate leading into the village. 

Both sat up immediately and attempted to remove some of the muck and mire from their clothing and faces, but only ended up smearing the dark mud even more. Both the current and future co-leaders were covered in the stuff, and there wasn't much either could do about it. 

"This is your fault, dobe," a very, very dirty (and very, very displeased) Sasuke snarled, getting to his feet and swiping in vain at the slimy, dark mud that now coated his once considerably paler cheeks, though at the moment they were beginning to show signs of color, signs which he attempted to play off as anger but were far more likely to indicate embarrassment than anything else. After several years, this was how he was to return to Konoha?

"Yeah, it is. It totally is. Sorry, dude," Naruto agreed, carefully standing and wringing out his cloak. The once white fabric was now a dingy, dull beige with some darker splotches here and there. "Ah, man, I'm soaked!"

"Hmph. Now we're going to look like idiots. And this was supposed to be a somewhat sophisticated return..."

"Well, I'm used to looking like an idiot, so if you blame it on me and play your cards right, they're gonna trust you more because I got us both filthy and you didn't kill me for it. If you think about it that way, it could be an advantage."

Much to his surprise, it dawned on him that Naruto just might be on to something. It was clear that the blond didn't fit the stereotype for his hair color anymore. He had changed, and yet he still had the same care-free attitude and friendly smile despite the pain Sasuke knew he had suffered over the years. Maybe it wasn't too late for him.

"Well, your half-assed plans have worked out tolerably well so far, so perhaps you will be right again."

And with that and a laugh, the grubby pair walked hand in hand into the village and proudly announced the return of the Uchiha Clan. As the villagers applauded his coming home and laughed at their unfortunate explanation for their soiled attire, Sasuke realized that his path and Naruto's had indeed met once before innocently enough, parted to remind them of their destiny, and, as fate again took the reins, met once more. This time, it was for good.


End file.
